Piratensohn
by SweetyTweetylein
Summary: Jack muss mal wieder eine Crew zusammenstellen. Dumm nur, dass er dabei auf einen Jungen trifft, der ihm fortan das Leben schwer macht. (.. nach dem dritten Teil) Klassische Fdk-Schatzsuche mal mit einem männlichem OC
1. Stehlen und andere Talente

Die Geschichte habe ich heute auf meinem Laptop ausgegraben und hoffe sie gefällt euch. Lasst euch durch den Titel nicht zu vorschnellen Schlüssen hinleiten ;D

Das ganze spielt nach dem dritten Teil. Jack hat einen neuen Schatz im Sinn und braucht dafür eine Crew. Bei seinem Abenteuer trifft er sowohl auf alte als auch neue Feinde. Lasst euch überraschen ^^

* * *

**Stehlen und andere Talente**

Mittag war für die meisten Menschen eine schreckliche Zeit auf den Markt zu gehen. Die Straßen waren vollkommen überfüllt, wer klein war hatte sowieso schlechte Chancen und es war laut! Menschen plapperten durcheinander, als dürften sie nur hier sprechen und zwischendurch schrien die Händler ihre neusten Angebote.  
Für ein paar war diese chaotische Zeit allerdings nahezu perfekt: Diebe.

Etwas am Rand des Marktes, vor einem Gemüsehändler, stand ein junger dünner unscheinbarer Mann, mit strähnigem dunkelblondem Haar und zu weitem Hemd. Akribisch begutachtete er die Äpfel und versuchte sich dabei hinter drei Frauen zu verstecken, die mit dem Verkäufer über die Qualität der Pilze fachsimpelten.  
Ganz langsam nahm er einen Apfel und drehte ihn nach allen Seiten. Makellos Rot. Er schielte nach rechts und links und im nächsten Moment war der Apfel unter seinem weitem Ärmel verschwunden.  
Er wollte sich gerade den Birnen zuwenden, als er einen Schrei hörte. „Hey der Junge da hat einen Apfel geklaut!"  
„Verdammt!", zischte er. Er hatte nur ein paar Sekunden, bis er im Zentrum von Schaulustigen stand. Der Händler brüllte bereits wütend und der Junge sprintete los, vom Markt weg rein in die Stadt.  
Seine Lunge brannte, seine Beine wurden müde, aber er wusste den Weg. Er war ihn heute Morgen zwei mal abgelaufen, denn er hatte weder Lust im Gefängnis zu landen noch eine Tracht Prügel zu beziehen.

Schließlich hielt er in einer dunklen Gasse an und lies sich an einer nasskalten Wand nach unten gleiten. Genüsslich biss er in den Apfel und sein Magen rumorte laut. Es war seine erste Mahlzeit, seit dem geklauten Laib Brot heute Morgen. Viel zu schnell hatte er den leeren Stiel in den Händen und schnipste ihn lustlos in die Ecke. Sein Magen protestierte immer noch lautstark.  
„Also auf ein Neues", murmelte er leichthin und stand wieder auf, um durch das Labyrinth aus Gassen zu schlendern, die sich um den Hafen wandten; um den Bäcker von heute Morgen machte er einen großen Bogen.  
Dabei hörte er plötzlich Ächzen und wütendes Fluchen.  
Der Junge ging dem Geräusch nach und entdeckte einen ziemlich korpulenten Mann in edler Kleidung und Perücke. Er bemühte sich eine große Kiste voller Lebensmittel zu schleppen.  
„Guten Tag, Sir. Meine Name ist Jonathan. Darf ich ihnen eventuelle helfen?", fragte er zuvorkommen und lächelte untertänig.  
Der ältere Mann atmete schwer und wischte sich mit dem Rüschenärmel die Schweißperlen von der gewaltigen Stirn. Angewidert verzog er seinen faltigen Mund, als er Jonathan begutachtete. Ohne große Worte drückte er ihm die Kiste in die Hände. „Sehr aufmerksam, Junge", bemerkte er nüchtern und ging vornweg. Jonathan stolperte mit der Kiste hinter her. „Wohin gehen wir denn?"  
„Zum Anwesen der Familie Desmond", erklärte der Mann nobel, „das nächste mal werde ich darauf bestehen, dass mein Herr mir eine Kutsche zur Verfügung stellt! Ich bin Chefkoch! Kein Küchejunge den man umherjagt!", der Mann verfiel nahtlos ins Französische und Jonathan konnte ihm nicht mehr verstehen. Jona interessierte sich auch nicht weiter dafür. Die Gasse hier war dunkel und leer. Während der Chefkoch vor ihm jammerte, zog Jonathan eine schwere Weinflasche aus der Kiste. Mit wenigen Schritten holte Jona auf und zog die Flasche mit aller Kraft über den Kopf des Kochs.  
Als der Mann einfach stehen blieb, dachte Jona schon, dass die gewaltige Perücke den Schlag abgedämpft hatte, aber schließlich fiel der Koch wie ein nasser Sack zur Seite und blieb liegen. Der Weißwein mischte sich mit dem Dreck auf dem Boden und stank irgendwie säuerlich für Jona.  
Egal! Routiniert durchsuchte Jona die Taschen des Mannes. Er hatte nicht sonderlich viel nach seinem Einkauf übrig, aber was er fand steckte Jona ein. Noch dazu den silbernen Ring von seiner fleischigen Hand. Die Kleider waren ihm leider zu groß, also wandte er sich dem Essen zu.  
Er schnappte sich einen Laib Brot, eine Birne und eine Flasche Rum. Mehr hätte er nicht mitnehmen können ohne aufzufallen.

Gesättigt stromerte Jona durch die Straßen und wollte gerade seinen Rum öffnen, als er unverhofft mit jemandem zusammenstieß.  
„Verzeihung", sagte Jona aus Erfahrung. Eine Entschuldigung war besser als eine Schlägerei anzufangen! Erst jetzt sah Jona auf und erkannte einen Mann, vielleicht Mitte dreißig mit verfilztem braunem Haar, das ihm über die Schulter viel, einem langen braunem Mantel unter dem ein Degen vorlugte und ein kleines schwarzes Kästchen.  
„Nicht der Rede war, Junge", erwiderte der Ältere leichthin und zog Jona wie selbstverständlich die Flasche Rum aus der Hand.  
Jona brauchte ein paar Sekunden um die Tatsache zu begreifen. „Bleibt stehen!", rief er wütend und holte den Mann in wenigen Schritten ein.  
„Ehy?"  
„Das ist mein Rum!", Jona stierte ihn wütend von der Seite an und lief neben ihm her. „Bleibt stehen!", Jona hielt ihm am Ärmel fest und der Mann drehte sich um, als wäre er nicht mehr ganz sicher auf den Beinen. Er hielte beide Hände von sich ausgestreckt, als würde er versuchen zu balancieren.  
„Du willst also, dass ich dir diese Flasche Rum gebe?", fragte er neugierig nach.  
„Es ist meine Flasche!"  
„Hm", der andere zog den Korken mit seinen Zähen raus und spuckte ihn auf den Boden, „also ich bin mir fast sicher, dass das mein Rum ist", widersprach er nachdenklich und trank einen Schluck, „und bis du mir das Gegenteil beweisen kannst, bleibt die Falsche bei mir, klar soweit?"  
„Nein!", konterte Jonathan ernst und zog seinen eigenen Degen und richtete ihn auf den Mann, „mein Rum. Jetzt!"  
Der Mann trank unbeeindruckt einen Schluck und breitet seine Arme aus, als wollte er Jona umarmen. „Junge, glaubst du wirklich, du hättest eine Chance gegen mich?"  
„ich wäre gewillt es herauszufinden", konterte Jona provokant und stellte sich kampfbereit hin.  
Jack zog seinen eigenen Degen. „Willst du wirklich wegen einer Flasche Rum sterben, mein Freund?", hauchte er mit verengten Augen und beugte sich leicht nach vorne.  
„Gebt mir die Flasche und niemandem passiert etwas", informierte Jona ruhig.  
„Narr! Weißt du überhaupt wen du vor dir hast?"  
Jonas Hand presste sich um den Griff seines Degens und er reckte sein Kinn. „Das interessiert mich auch nicht!"  
Die Gesichtzüge des anderen erstarrten. „Meine Name ist", er wedelte nobel mit seiner Hand, „Captain Jack Sparrow!"  
„Sparrow!", wiederholte Jona erschrocken und lies unbewusst seinen Degen sinken. Jack verbeuget sich in der Zeit vor einem unsichtbarem Publikum.

Plötzlich kam jemand in Gasse gestapft. Es war der Koch von vorhin, der lautstark auf Französisch vor sich hin schimpfte.  
Jona versteckte sich schnell hinter dem Rücken von Jack und tat so, als interessierte er sich für einen Steckbrief an der Wand.  
„Bonjour!", Jack prostete ihm überschwänglich zu, „was für ein herrliches Tröpfchen", plauderte er und hob die Flasche genüsslich in die Luft.  
„Ich weiß!", schnaufte der Koch wütend und wischte sich eine verklebte grau Strähne seiner Perrücke aus dem Gesicht. „Ich habe mir heute den Selben gekauft. Bevor ich attackiert wurde! Auf offner Straße am heiligsten Tag! Einfach eine Flasche auf den Schädel- Hach!", der Mann unterbrach seine eigene Schimpfrede und trampelte, wie ein wütender Bulle, davon.

Jack drehte sich feixend zu Jona um. Der vermied es aufzublicken.  
„Soso, deine Flasche Rum", spottete Jack und lachte amüsiert, „wenn du mich fragst, habe ich es hier mit einem ganz gemeinen kleinen Dieb zu tun."  
Jona spürte wie ihm das Blut in den Kopf schoss und er rot wurde. Im nächsten Moment straffte er sich und hob seinen Blick, „und ihr seit ein Pirat, Captain Sparrow, ehy?" Er sprach den Namen des anderen mit einer gewissen Ehrfurcht aus, was Jack nicht missfiel. Nachdenklich nippte er an dem Rum.  
„Und?", fragte Jona weiter, „was macht ihr hier in diesem heruntergekommen Loch, Captain?"  
„Ich trinke", schoss Jack nüchtern zurück, „und heuere eine Crew an."  
„Wirklich?", fragte Jona ein paar Oktaven höher nach. „Es wäre mir eine Ehre eurer Crew beitreten zu dürfen, Sir", schmeichelte Jona und verbeugte sich leicht.  
„Du?", Jack sah trocken in Jonas treuherziges Gesicht, „Bedaure, aber ich suche Männer keine Grünschnäbel, wie dich. Geh nach Hause!"  
„Ich habe kein Zuhause", warf Jona kurz ein, wohl wissend, dass er kein Mitleid zu erwarten hatte, „und nebenbei bemerkt bin ich bereits zweiundzwanzig!", fügte er trotzig hinzu und lief neben Jack her.  
Jack blieb mit einem tiefen Seufzer stehen. „Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu, Kleiner. Wir sind Piraten. Wir rauben, stehlen, saufen, plündern und töten. Denkst du wirklich, dass du auch nur ein was davon hinbekommst?"  
„Nicht ein was", entgegnete Jona kühl und ein schiefes Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, „Alles!"  
Jack seufzte resigniert und marschierte weiter Richtung Hafen. „du fängst an mich tierisch zu nerven, Kleiner."  
„Mein Name ist Jonathan!", unterbrach Jona ernst.  
Jack leerte die Flasche in einem großen Schluck.  
„Wo ist euere Schiff, Cptain?", wollte Jona interessiert wissen.  
„Versteckt", Jack hustete belegt, „vor der Royal Navy und blinden Passagieren." Er drückte Jona die leere Flasche in die Hand. Genervt schmiss Jona sie weg.  
„Warum gebt ihr mir keine Chance? Ich bin stark, mutig und", Joans Hand schnellte nach vorne zu Jacks Jackentasche, aber Jack hielt seine Hand fest.  
„Und ich bin ein hervorragender Dieb", endete Jona selbstzufrieden.  
„Ich habe dich geschnappt, Junge?", bemerkte Jack mittlerweile genervt.  
„Ah ah", Jona hob grinsend seinen Zeigefinger, „aber ihr habt nicht gemerkt, wie ich eure Karte gestohlen habe."  
Erschrocken tastete Jack in die Innentasche seines Mantels und zog ein kleines vergilbtes Päckchen Stoff hervor. „Das einzige was du kannst ist lügen!", knurrte Jack und stopfte das Papier wieder zurück.  
„Aber ihr hättet es mir zugetraut!", lachte Jona überheblich.  
Jacks Hand schnellte nach oben und verkeilte sich in Jonas kinnlangem zerzaustem blondem Haar. Mit einem Ruck zog Jack Jona näher zu sich und funkelte ihm in die Augen. „Du hörst mir jetzt ganz genau zu", begann er eindringlich und wartet bis Jona aufgehört hatte sich zu wehren. „Ich werde jetzt da raus gehen, mich durch die Menschen schlagen und mit meinem Schiff davon segeln und du wirst mir für den Rest meines Lebens aus dem weg gehen, klar soweit."  
„Aye, Captain", stimmte Jona sofort gehorsam zu und feixte seelisch.  
„Ich hasse dich", murmelte Jack und lies Jonas Haare los.  
Jack warf dem immer noch stachelndem Jungen einen letzten skeptischem Blick zu, während er die dunkeln Gassen verließ und in das Markleben eintauchte.  
Jonathan blieb zurück und lehnte sich selbstzufrieden gegen die Wand. Er war sich todsicher, dass Jack zu ihm zurückkommen würde.

* * *

Na neugierig? :D  
Falls es euch gefällt schreibt mir doch bitte eure Meinung? ^.^ Bin auch offen für Kritik ;-)


	2. Ich hasse dieses Balg

**Ich hasse dieses Balg**

Jack kämpfte sich durch die Menschenmassen. Das beste Versteck war immer noch mitten im Geschehen. Die Bewohner waren viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, um auf den offensichtliche Piraten zu achten.  
Nach dem Markt lief Jack den Hafen entlang zum Strand, bis er in einer kleinen c-förmigen Bucht ankam, die von zwei Seiten mit Felsen gesäumt war. Dort ankerte ein kleines Schiff, die Dauphin, an einem ehemaligem Schmuglerahfen.

Zufrieden sah Jack, dass der Großteil seiner sporadisch angeheuerten Mannschaft bereits wieder an Bord war und dabei war den Proviant zu verstauen. Jack schlidderte die Sanddünen herunter und betrat das Schiff. „Willkommen zurück, Captain", grüßte ein großer brünetter Mann, mit strengem Zopf, weißen Zähne und hochgeschlossenem Hemd. Er verbeugte sich leicht vor Jack. Sein ganzes Erscheinen war ein wenig zu gepflegt und nobel um auf das kleine Piratenschiff zu passen.  
„Mr. Nicholson", grüßte Jack unbeteiligt und lief an ihm vorbei. „Ist alles vorbereitet?"  
„Ehy, Captain", bestätigte Nicholson pflichtbewusst und lief mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen neben Jack her.  
„Haben wir n' Kurs, Sir?", fragte ein kleiner Mann hinter dem Steuer.  
„Ah!" Jacks Hand wanderte zu seinem Gürtel und griff ins Leeren. Panisch blicket Jack nach unten tastete immer noch seinen Gürtel und seine Jacke ab. Nichts.  
Mit einem Schlag hatte er seine Idee und seine Augen verengten sich. „Ich hasse dieses Balg!", murmelte Jack zu sich selbst und machte kehrt um zurück zur Stadt zu gehen. Die Crew sah ihm verwundert hinterher.

Jonathan hatte sich keinen Zentimeter bewegt, sondern wartete im Halbschatten der Gassen. Von dort aus konnte er den Markt überblicken, wo die ersten Händler ihre Stände bereits wieder einräumten.  
Auf einmal schloss sich eine Hand um seinen Oberarm und Jona wurde Grob in die nächste Gasse gezogen und gegen die Wand gepresst.  
„Wo ist er?", zischte Jack sachlich.  
„Guten Abend, Captain Sparrow. Ich dachte wie wollten uns fortan aus dem Weg gehen?", grüßte Jona unschuldig und versuchte seinen Arm aus Jacks Griff zu drehen.  
„Wo ist mein Kompass!", wiederholte Jack grimmig mit Betonung auf jedem einzelnen Wort.  
„Euer was-?"  
Jack legte seine Hand um Jonas Kehle und hielt ihm mit der anderen an der Schulter fest. Jona verlor beinahe den Boden unter den Füßen.  
„Ach den", gestand Jona plötzlich einsichtig, „der hat nicht funktioniert, da habe ich ihn weggeschmissen."  
„Du hast was!", schrie Jack und lies Jonas Hals los damit er ihm in die Augen blicken konnte.  
Jona lächelte schief und rieb sich den Hals. „Nur ein Witz", beschwichtigte er Jack.  
Jack zwang sich dazu ruhig zu bleiben. Die Dauphin war ein gestohlenes Schiff und wurde bestimmt schon gesucht. Außerdem ankerte er an einem nicht offiziellen Hafen. Es war nur noch eine Frag der Zeit, bis die Royal Navy auf ihn aufmerksam werden würde.

Kurzerhand zog Jack seine Pistole und richtete sich auf Jonas Brustkorb. „Deine letzte Chance, Junge. Wo ist der Komapass?"  
Jona stierte auf die Pistole unter sich und sein Lächeln wankte kurz. „Versteckt", informierte er schließlich und schluckte hart, „aber ich wäre bereit zu verhandeln Captain?", ergänzte er mit einem vagem Grinsen und lachte kurz unsicher auf.  
„Du bist hier nicht in der Position Forderrungen zu stelle", erklärte ihm Jack geduldig und hob die Pistole an Jonas Schläfe. Jonathan presste sich tiefer gegen die Wand und atmete schwer.  
„Verzeihung, aber das sehe ich anders", widersprach er mit einem nervöse Grinsen, „natürlich steht es euch frei mich hier abzuknallen, aber dann werdet ihr euren Kompass nie wiederfinden. Die Stadt ist schier endlos groß, er bräuchtet Monate um sie auf den Kopf zu stellen. Habe ich nicht recht?"  
Jacks Naseflügel plätte sich auf und er verschob seine Lippen, als würde, was immer er sagen wollte, in seinem Hals fest hängen.  
„Also gut. Was willst du?", zischte Jack zwischen den Zähnen und lies Jonas Schulter los.  
„Nur ein bescheidener kleiner Wunsch", begann Jona mit seinem selbstzufriedenem überbreitem Grinsen und duckte sich unter Jacks Pistole weg, „ich möchte einmal euer Schiff betreten, Sir."  
„Meinetwegen", knurrte Jack, „wir holen den Kompass und dann bringe ich dich zu meinem Schiff, ehy?"  
„Haltete ihr mich wirklich für so blöd!", schnaubte Jona verächtlich.  
„Ich hab's gehofft", nuschelte Jack und seufzte selbstmitleidig. „Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du einem gewaltig auf die Nerven gehst?"  
„Öfters", bestätigte Jona, „wenn ich doch nur wüsste woran das liegt?", überlegte er gespielt verzweifelt und sah ins Leere.  
Jack verdrehet die Augen, steckte aber seine Pistole weg. „Komm!", befahl er schroff und packte Jona grob am Arm, damit er ihm zurück, zum mittlerweile fast leerem, Markt folgte.  
Er durfte gar nicht daran denken wie viel Zeit er hier gerade verschwendete und das selbstgefällige Feixen von dem kleinem Teufel hinter ihm, machte das alles noch viel unerträglicher! Zu allem Überfluss begann das Balg auch noch zu summen!

„Captain?"  
„Was!", fragte Jack und stolperte über den felsigen Teil des Strandes zur Bucht, „Habt ihr eigentlich eure Crew zusammenstellen können", fraget Jona beiläufig, „ich dachte mir nämlich, wenn ihr immer noch jemanden sucht.."  
Jack schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Denkst du allen Ernstes, dass ich dich auch nur eine Sekunde länger ertragen will, als irgendwie nötig ist?", zischte er barsch.  
„Hm", Jona zuckte mit den Schultern, „wie sagtet jemand mal zu mir: ich hab's gehofft!"  
Jack drehte sich mit todernstem Gesicht zu Jonathan um und genoss, wie das ekelhaft breite Grinsen des Jungen ernüchterte.  
„Kein Wort mehr", zischte Jack langsam, als wollte er ein Tier hypnotisieren.  
„Aber-"  
„Kein Wort mehr!", wiederholte Jack eindringlich und wedelte mystisch mit seiner Hand.  
Jona verdrehte die Augen und seufzte widerstrebend.

Jack lief weiter und verspürte ein wenig Genugtuung über seinen kleinen Triumph. Schließlich erreichten sie die Dauphin die still in der kleinen Bucht trieb.  
„Wow!", Joan war strahlend stehen geblieben und bestaunte wie die Abendsonne durch die weißen Segel schien. Ihm faszinierte mehr dieses abenteuerliche Flair von einem Piratenschiff in einer abgelegenen Bucht, als die Erscheindung der Dauphin selbst.  
„Sie ist aber nicht besonders groß?", bemerkte Jona als er über einen Felsen kletterte.  
„Du auch nicht!", Jack schlitterte die Dünnen zum zweiten mal runter und betrat das Schiff.  
Gemurmel breitete sich auf der Stelle auf dem Schiff aus, als die den Jungen hinter dem Captain bemerkte.  
„Captain?", Nicholson verschränkte unbekümmert die Arme vor der Brust, „bleibt ihr diesmal oder verlass ihr uns wieder?", forschte er mit hochgezogenen Bauen.  
„Shhht!", unterbrach ihn Jack mit einer schlichten schneidenden Handbewegung.  
Jona betrat ehrfürchtig das Schiff und sah sich neugierig um.  
„Was macht denn der Welpen hier?", flüsterte Nicholson Jack zu und nickte mit dem Kopf zu dem Junge, „der ist doch im Leben noch keine zwanzig Jahre?"  
Jack seufzte schmerzlich und rieb sich die Nasenflügel. Dieser Tag bereitete ihm mehr Kopfschmerzen, als eine Nacht in Tortuga!

Jona stand stolperte etwas unschlüssig über das Deck.  
„Also schön hier sind wir!", rief Jack mit einer ausschweifenden Handbewegung, „die ehrenvolle Dauphin: vor gerade mal einer Woche gestohlen und vor nicht mal einer Stunde frisch beladen um ihrem nächsten Abenteuer entgegenzutreten. Und jetzt-", Jack machte eine Kunstpause, „meinen Kompass!"  
„Kompass?", fuhr Joan überrascht hoch.  
Wortlos zog Jack seine Pistole.  
„Ah! Der Kompass!", stieß Jona wissend aus und zog etwas aus der Innentasche seines Mantels.  
Jack knirschte mit Zähnen und musste sich beherrschen nicht abzudrücken. „Gib ihn her, dann lass ich dich vielleicht noch über Bord springen!", bot Jack süffisant an.  
„Den Kompass könnt ihr haben, aber vorn Bord gehen werde ich nicht", erklärte Jona ruhig.  
Jack ballte seine Faust. „Wie kommt ihr darauf, dass ich euch in meine Crew aufnehme? Jetzt? Hier?", schnaufte er ehrlich überrascht.  
„Weil!", Jona machte einen tollkühnen Satz auf die Reling und hielt sich imposant an einem Tau fest. „Ihr nicht wollt, dass euer kostbarer Kompass im Meer landet, ehy?"  
Jack hatte eine Sekunde der Atme gestockt. „Wenn du den Kompass fallen lässt, bist du tot!", versicherte Jack todernst und entsicherte seine Pistole.  
„Und ihr und eure Crew wärt verloren", konterte Jona trocken und leckte sich über die Lippen, „Ich weiß wozu ihr den Kompass braucht!"  
Jona und Jack starrten sich bedrohlich an.  
Nicholson neben ihm schmunzelte verhalten, „Irgendwie erinnert er mich ja an euch, Captain", erwähnte er arglos. Jack drehet sich ruckartig um und schien Nicholson erwürgen zu wollen.

Jack seufzte geschlagen. „Also fein, du bist angeheuert! Freu dich schon mal aufs Deckschruppen!"  
Jona trat von einem Bein auf das andere. „Schwört es!"  
„Was?", lachte Jack, trat aber einen Schritt nach vorne und breitete seine Arme, als wollte er tanzen, „Von mir aus! Ich, Captain Jack Sparrow, schwöre hiermit vor Gott und der Crew, dass ich diesem verdammten Satansbraten, der eben auf meiner Reling steht und mein Eigentum besudelt, in meiner Crew aufnehmen werde, vorausgesetzt, dass er mir besagtes Eigentum unbeschert zurück gibt. Und jetzt seit so nett!", fügte er hinzu und faltete seine Hände in eine bittende Geste.  
Jona drehet den Kompass unschlüssig in seinen Händen, hielt ihn Jack dann aber hin Der Riss ihm das Kästchen sofort aus der Hand. Akribisch begutachtete er sein Eigentum, öffnete ihn und lies ihn wieder zuschnippen.  
„Ach ja", sagte Jack beiläufig mit dem Rücken zu Jona, „werft das Balg über Bord!"  
„Was!", schrie Jona und sprang von der Reling, „aber ihr habt es geschworen!"  
Jack ging unbeteiligt zum Steuer. „Du solltest mir dankbar sein, Junge. Immerhin habe ich dir gerade die wichtigste Lektion auf See erteilt: Vertraue niemandem! Und jetzt", Jack wedelten mit seinen Händen, „husch, husch."

Jona ballte die Fäuste und funkelte Jack entrüstete an. Innerlich schallte er sich selbst für seine Dummheit.  
„Hchm", Nicholson räusperte sich und zog seinen Degen, „du solltest jetzt von Bord gehen Junge", schlug er leise vor um die peinliche Situation zu überspielen.  
„Mein Name ist Jonathan!", platzte es wütend aus ihm heraus.  
In dem Moment lugte ein kleiner kahler Kopf vom Mast aus hervor. „Sir, da kommen ein paar Soldaten auf uns zu! Mindestens ein Dutzend!"  
Nicholsons Aufmerksamkeit wurde sofort umgelenkt und er brüllte Befehle. „Macht das Schiff los! Wir legen ab!"  
Das Schiff erwachte sofort zum Leben. Die Männer liefen auf ihre Posten und das Schiff trieb langsam ab.

Nicholson trat neben den Captain ans Steuer. „Was machen wir jetzt mir dem Jungen?", fragte er leise, „wenn wir ihn hier lassen, ist er in ernsthaften Schwierigkeiten", fügte er mit verschränkten Armen hinzu und schielte abwartend zu Jack.  
Jona stand unschlüssig an Reling und wirkte wie von einem Maler in die falsche Umgebung gesetzt. Nervös beobachtete er wie die Distanz zwischen ihm und dem Strand immer größer wurde und dann fielen auch schon die ersten Schüsse vom Festland aus.  
Jack atmete tief ein. „Das werde ich definitiv bereuen", murmelte er zu sich selbst, während er auf Jona zuging und zwei Pistolen aus seinem Gürtel zog.  
„Wenn du Probleme machst", raunte er bedrohlich und feuerte auf den Strand, „landest du schneller im Ozean, als du so dämlich grinsen kannst, klar soweit?"  
„Ja, Sir.. Ich meine eyh", korrigierte sich Jona schnell.  
Jack unterdrücket ein Schmunzeln und drückte Jona eine Pistole in die Hand. „Schieß!"

Jona strahlte und sein Grinsen müsste in dem Moment über sein Gesicht hinausragen. Sein größter Traum war eben in Erfüllung gegangen. Er war ein Pirat! Er war auf dem Meer! Am liebsten hätte Jona vor Freude gejubelt, aber er wusste, dass das unangebracht gewesen wäre, ja sogar kindisch. Also machte er seiner Euphorie Luft in dem er blindlings auf den Hafen schoss. Und dann noch mal; und noch mal!  
Plötzlich war da ein Schrei, der alle anderen Geräusche übertönte. Zumindest kam es Jona so vor. Abrupt hielt Jona an und blickte ernüchtert gerade aus, auf den Soldaten der eben in die Knie ging und zusammensackte.  
Wo eben noch ein Haufen rot gekleideter Menschen gestanden hatte, war da schlagartig nur noch ein Mann. Für Jona war da nur noch ein Mann. Er war viel zu weit weg um sein Gesicht zu sehen, aber Jona bildete sich ein wie er ihn schreien sah; die Augen aufgerissen voller Panik, die Hände auf seine Schulter gepresst.  
Erschrocken sah Jona runter auf seine Waffe und zuckte zusammen als er Plötzlich eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. „Gut gemacht!", lobte in Nicholson anerkennend und schoss selbst auf den Strand. Jona sah wie betäubt auf, brachte aber kein Wort hervor.

Langsam passierten sie die Bucht und nahmen Kurs aufs offene Meer. Vom Schmuglerhafen aus würden sie Soldaten viel zu lange brauchen um ein Schiff klar zu machen, das ihnen noch folgen konnte. Das heißt sie hatten es vorerst geschafft.  
Nicholson sagte irgendetwas worauf Jubel ausbrach. Langsam drehte Jona sich wieder um und streckte die Pistole weg. Die ausgelassene Stimmung vor ihm entlockte ihm ein kleines Lächeln.  
Jetzt war er also ein Pirat.

* * *

Danke fürs Lesen und ich hoffe Jona gefällt euch? ^^  
Ein Review würde mich wirklich freuen! :-) Also bitte, schreibt mir eure Meinung? ^.^  
glg SweetyTweety


	3. Finger weg von meinem Rum

**Finger weg von meinem Rum!**

Der Sternenhimmel war glasklar. Jona saß ganz vorne. Ganz, ganz vorne auf der Statue, die alle Schiffspitzen zierte. Jemand hatte ihm mal gesagt wie das hieß, aber Jona hatte es wieder vergessen.  
Genau das wollte Jona in dem Moment: Vergessen. Er hatte unten gelegen in seiner Hängematte, das Schiff um ihn hatte beruhigend geschaukelte, wie eine riesige Wiege, um ihn herum seine Crew. Seine Crew; er war jetzt ein Teil von ihr und doch hatte er sich so entsetzlich mies gefühlt. Immer wenn er die Augen schloss, sah er nicht die bevorstehenden Abenteuer, sondern Ihn! Mittlerweile war ihm das Gesicht so vertraut, dass er sich einbildete, es schon mal in der Stadt gesehen zu haben. Jona konnte nicht aufhören, an den Soldaten zu denken, den er heute angeschossen, wenn nicht sogar erschossen hatte.

Jona trank eine Schluck aus der Flasche Rum, die er sich ‚besorgt' hatte. Er genoss das Brennen in seinem Hals und das einsetzende Schwindelgefühl. Deprimiert lies er seinen Kopf, ein wenig zu kräftig, gegen das Holz knallen.  
Er hatte es geschafft! Er wurde angeheuert. Aber anstatt sich zu freuen, schlug er sich die Nacht um die Ohren um seinen kindischen Alpträumen zu entkommen. Das ging ja gut los!

„Sind dir die Hängematten nicht bequem genug?"  
Erschrocken fuhr Jona zusammen und hätte beinahe die Flasche ins Meer fallen lassen. Neben ihm stand Jack. Er stützte sich auf die Reling und Jona vermutet, dass er wohl auch schon etwas getrunken hatte.  
Jona stammelte ein paar Sekunden vor sich hin, bis er sich räusperte. „Captain!", stieß er nicht besonders geistreich aus.  
„Ah", Jack drehet sich halb von ihm weg und sah auf den Horizont, „ich dachte schon du schlafwandelst."  
Jona fühlte sich plötzlich ertappt und kletterte zurück an Bord, um sich etwas verlegen vor Jack hinzustellen. Irgendwie war es ihm peinlich von Jack so gesehen wurden zu sein. Was dachte er jetzt bloß von ihm?  
Jack warf ihm einen unergründlichen Seitenblick zu und Jona viel keine Ausrede ein, um die er sonst nie verlegen war.  
„Weißt du, Junge", begann Jack, „es ist mir absolut egal wo du schläfst. Wenn du mir hier aber Nachts meinen Rum leerläufst.."  
Schuldbewusst blickte Jona auf seine Hand runter. „Das war nur… Ich meine", druckste er hilflos grinsend herum und gestikulierte auf die Flasche.  
„Papperlapapp", Jack riss ihm die Flasche aus der Hand, „Finger weg von meinem Rum, klar soweit?"  
„Ehy", stimmte Jona sofort zu, aber dann umspielet ein freches Lächeln seinen Mund, „ich habe die Falsche lediglich als einen Art Ausgleich gesehen, für den Rum den ihr mir gestern Mittag entwendet habt, Captain."  
„Kann mich nicht erinnern", wehrte Jack ab und trank einen großen Schluck. „Willst du dich jetzt wieder duellieren?", spottete Jack.  
„Nein, Captain", lehnte Jona ruhig ab, „ich weiß ja wo ich Nachschub finde", ergänzte er mit einem schelmischen Grinsen.  
„Hey!", schallte Jack.  
Jona duckte sich reflexartig, als die Flasche nur knapp an seinem Ohr vorbei flog.  
„Sei froh, dass ich betrunken bin, Junge! Sonst wärst du jetzt ohnmächtig!"  
„Ich freue mich von ganzem Herzen!", scherzte Jona ironisch und verbeugte sich galant.  
„Dein großes Mundwerk, wird dir noch mal den Hals brechen!", knurrte Jack, „und jetzt: husch", Jack wackelte mit den Händen, als wolle er eine Fliege verscheuchen, „Geh schlafen!"  
Jona schnaufte belustigt. „Sieh an. Ein halber Tag und schon spielt ihr doch mein Kindermädchen?", bemerkte er frech.  
„Junge!", drohte Jack, taumelte aber beim Umdrehen. Jona nutzte die Gelegenheit und flitzte davon, „Gute Nacht, Captain!", rief er hastig.  
Jack pfiff abwertend und richtete sich seinen Hut zurecht. Das Balg hatte wirklich eine große Klappe. Größer als ihm gut tat. In diesem einen Punkt musste er Nicholson vielleicht zustimmen, gestand sich Jack jäh ein. Aber ansonsten hatten er absolut nichts gemein mit diesem nervenaufreibenden Balg!  
Im Grunde war Jonathan auch ziemlich wortgewandt, schoss es Jack durch den Kopf. Woher er das wohl hatte? Straßenkinder pflegten nur selten so einen Ton.  
„Jonathan", Jack flüsterte den Namen. Irgendetwas in seinem Kopf klingelte, aber er wusste nicht wieso. Vielleicht hatte er zu viel getrunken? Unsinn! Zu wenig. Was grübelte er auch hier draußen über dieses nervende Balg, wenn unter Deck ein ganzer Rumvorrat auf ihn wartete.  
„Trinkt aus Piraten Joho!"

Die Dauphin hatte günstigen Wind Richtung Karibik. Der Wind blähte die Segel auf und die Temperaturen wurden zunehmend wärmer.  
Jack stand zufrieden an der Deck der Dauphin. Neben ihm stand Nicholson am Steuer.  
„Wie macht sich das Balg?", fragte Jack plötzlich und nickte mit dem Kopf zur Seite. Nicholson folgte seinem Blick und sah Jona, der ein sperriges Seil festknote.  
„Realtiv gut", erklärte Nicholson sachlich, „er hat wenig Erfahrung, aber er lernt ziemlich schnell und ist durchaus engagiert. Allerdings-"  
„Ja?", hackte Jack dringlich nach. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er wollte unbedingt etwas Schlechtes über Jona hören.  
Nicholsons räusperte sich und senkte die Stimme. „Ich glaube er hat Alpträume."  
Damit hatte Jack definitiv nicht gerechnet. „Wie kommt ihr darauf?"  
„Er redet im Schlaf", Nicholson straffte sich etwas, „soweit ich das beurteilen kann, träumt er von dem Soldaten, den er erschossen hat. Höchstwahrscheinlich sein erster Mord."  
„Und wenn schon", wehrte Jack ab.  
Nicholson warf ihm einen abschätzenden Seitenblick zu. „Habt ihr gar kein Mitleid für ihn übrig, Captain?", fragte er verschmitzt.  
Jack wedelte mit seiner Hand. „Er soll darüber hinweg kommen! Das letzte, was wir jetzt gebrauchen können, ist ein traumatisiertes Kind!", erklärte Jack bemüht gleichgültig. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete er Jona, wie er mit einem anderen Mann an einem Seil zog.  
Plötzlich schallte ein Ruf vom Mast her. „Land! Land ins Sicht!" Endlich! Die Nachricht war wie ein Schluck Wasser, nach einem heißen Tag und wurde von allem mit Jubel begrüßt. Auch Jack hatte ein leichtes Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Jona steckte die gute Laune an und trotzdem wusste er nicht so recht, wie er sich verhalten sollte. „Wo legen wir denn an?", fragte er an Nicholson gewannt.  
Jack antwortete für ihn. „Tortuga!", rief Jack mystisch, als wäre es eine Zauberformel.  
Jona riss die Augen auf.  
„Schon mal dagewesen, Kleiner?", fragte Nicholson und nahm Kurs auf den Hafen.  
Jona sah ihn an und senkte dann den Blick auf seine Füße. „Nein, Sir", erklärte er und rieb sich die Hand in den Nacken, „nicht das ich wüsste." Schön wär's, dachte Jona innerlich. Warum ausgerechnet Tortuga?  
„Du siehst blass aus, Junge? Keine Sorge, eine Nacht in Tortuga wird dich wiederbeleben."  
Wiederbeleben? Jona war froh wenn er diese Nacht überleben würde.

Im Abendlicht legten sie an. Die Sonne schwebte, wie eine Orange, kreisrund knapp über dem Horizont und tauchte den ganzen heruntergekommen verdreckten Hafen in ein romantisches Licht.  
Die Männer versammelten sich aufgeregt um Jack und Nicholson am Steuer. Jack öffnete den Mund aber Nicholson war schneller. „Männer, Willkommen in Tortuga! Wer will, kann die Nacht am Land verbringen." Lachen und Grölen ging durch die Runde.  
Jack hob seinen Zeigefinger, aber Nicholson redete weiter: „Morgen früh brechen wir mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen wieder auf. Seid pünktlich!", Genervtes Raunen und halbherzige Ehy-Rufe folgten dieser Aussage.  
„Und-", wollte Jack noch ergänzen, aber Nicholson kam ihm erneut zuvor. „Und denkt dran: wer zurück bleibt, wird zurückgelassen!"  
Jack hustete laut. Nicholson drehte sich zu Jack um und sein Blick wechselte von überrascht über verwirrt und schließlich verlegen. „Oh", er lächelte und fuhr sich durch die dunklen Locken, „wolltet ihr auch etwas sagen, Captain?", fragte er respektvoll.

Jack stand sofort im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit. Ein paar Sekunden schien er nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen, aber dann entschied er sich offenbar anders, „Jetzt haut endlich ab!", rief er und seine Crew jubelte begeistert und strömte vom Schiff.

Jack blieb als Letzter. Zumindest fast. „Und was ist mit dir, Junge?"  
„Ich dachte wir hätten bereits geklärt, dass ich Jonathan heiße?", erinnerte Jona genervt.  
„Ich meine was du noch hier machst?", wiederholte Jack seine Frage. Jona lehnte an der Reling und schien nicht vorzuhaben von Bord zu gehen.  
„Naja, ich dachte, dass vielleicht irgendjemand auf das Schiff aufpassen sollte, aye?"  
Jack schnaufte. Mit einem freudlosen Grinsen ging er auf Jona zu und legte ihm die Hand in den Nacken. „Junge", Jona verdrehte die Augen, „selbst wenn ich mein Schiff irgendjemand aus dieser Stadt anvertrauen müsste, dann wärst das definitiv nicht du, klar soweit?"  
„Aber-", wollte Jona protestieren, doch Jack verstärkte den Griff um seinen Hals und lenkte ihn so vom Schiff.  
„Neben bei bemerkt sollte jeder Mann", Jack musterte Jona abwägend, „oder annährend männliches Geschöpf, mindestens einmal im Leben den süßen Geruch von Tortuga eingeatmet haben!" Während Jack eine Lobeshymne auf die morallose versoffene Hafenstadt vortrug, musste Jona seinem Schicksal fügen.

* * *

_War dieses mal ein wenig kurz aber ich hoffe es gefällt euch. _  
_Und ich hoffe ihr seid ein wenig neugirig warum Jona wegen Tortuga gelogen hat ;-) _  
_Wäre schön wenn ihr mir eure Meinung schreibt :-) _  
_glg SweetyTweety_


End file.
